Questions existentielles
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Recueil de petits OS sur divers personnages de YYH et certaines questions disons... "existentielles".
1. Les Cheveux de Hiei

**Questions Existentielles - Recueil d'OS**

**Thèmes :** Variés ! Qui ne s'est pas déjà demandé comment les cheveux de Hiei faisaient pour tenir comme ça ? Ou encore d'où Kurama pouvait bien sortir ses roses ? Et tant d'autres questions sans réponses !

**Pairings :** Hiei x Kurama, Yusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina, Botan x Enma Jr quand il y en a. Autrement, si le pairing n'est pas précisé avant l'OS ou explicite dans celui-ci, c'est qu'y'en a pas !

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous, YYH ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**OS n°1 : **Osez me dire que vous ne vous êtes JAMAIS demandé comment les cheveux de Hiei faisaient pour tenir comme ça ? Sans rien ajouté ? Moi je me suis posé la question. Yusuke et Kuwabara aussi. Et voilà ce que ça donne.

* * *

**Les cheveux de Hiei**

"Quoi ?"

Le ton agressif de Hiei fit sursauter Yusuke et le ramena à la réalité. Le mazoku se rendit compte qu'il observait le koorime depuis un petit moment. Ce que, bien sûr, Hiei avait remarqué et ce qui l'énervait – comme beaucoup de choses – au plus haut point.

"Comment tu fais pour que tes cheveux tiennent comme ça ?" demanda Yusuke, pensif.

Hiei, surprit par la question, eut d'abord un regard étonné puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à sa contemplation du jardin de Genkai, les sourcils froncés, se demandant comment on pouvait poser des questions aussi stupides en étant détective du Reikai. Yusuke, sentant qu'il avait fait un flop, rejoignit Kuwabara qui jouait à la console, assit sur le canapé. Il prit une manette et rejoignit le jeu.

"Dis Kuwa, tu t'es jamais demandé comment Hiei faisait tenir ses cheveux ?"

"Euh... C'est une très bonne question !" s'exclama le ningen en lançant un regard qu'il voulait malin vers le jaganshi qui ne broncha pas.

"Tu lui a demandé ?" intervint Kurama qui lisait non loin.

"Oui... Mais il a pas répondu."

Kurama eut un petit rire mais ne dit rien. Ça l'aurait aussi étonné que Hiei réponde.

"Tu sais comment y fait ? Kurama ?"

Le yohko, qui avait disparu dans son livre, revint sur Terre avec un "Hein ?" très inspiré.

"Oh bien sûr que oui."

"Et ?" s'impatienta Kuwabara.

"Cherchez." dit simplement Kurama avec un sourire sadique.

"Ah non ! Tu vas quand même pas faire ça ?" s'indigna le ningen.

Hiei tourna la tête vers eux en entendant le ton monter. Il leva un sourcil, soupira puis entama une petite sieste, fatigué de cette stupidité ambiante et se demandant comment faisait Kurama pour ne pas tomber dans le coma.

"Je vais me gêner !" répliqua le yohko après un coup d'œil vers Hiei. "Débrouillez-vous."

"Tu parles d'un ami ! Et l'autre qui veut rien nous dire..." se lamenta Yusuke.

Ils essayèrent de soutirer des infos à Kurama qui demeura hermétique et finit par s'en aller lire plus loin. Le duo resta là à fixer la télé comme s'ils espéraient y voir la réponse à leur question.

"A ton avis Urameshi. Comment y fait ?"

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Yusuke mit la pâté à Kuwabara sur leur vieux jeu de combats puis le mazoku reprit :

"Je sais pas... Il a mit les doigts dans la prise ?"

"Nan, mieux ! Il a prit la foudre ! Ça expliquerait son sale caractère, si ça lui a grillé le cerveau en même temps !" s'exclama le ningen.

"Ouais. Ou alors quelqu'un lui a mis la tête dans un sèche-linge."

Kuwabara secoua la tête.

"Y a pas de sèche-linge au Makai."

"Ah merde c'est vrai."

"Il a vu son reflet dans un miroir et a eu très très peur, ses cheveux se sont dressés. Et comme il s'en est jamais remis, ils sont resté comme ça." décida Kuwabara.

"Nan c'est pas crédible, il est plutôt beau gosse..."

"Ou alors... Ou alors il a grandit dans une région avec beaucoup beaucoup de vent."

Yusuke mit un temps à imaginer Hiei, un vent force huit dans la face.

"Oh attends, comme il a souvent dormi dans des arbres... Y dort peut-être la tête en bas ! Comme les chauves-souris, du coup ils retombent plus."

Yusuke secoua la tête. Invraisemblable.

"Comme il est toujours de mauvais poil, à trop tirer sur ses cheveux ils ont finit par garder la forme..." ajouta-t-il.

"Il est contre l'idée de la force gravitationnelle."

"Il les a électrisé pour se camoufler dans le Makai."

"Donc il est contre la force gravitationnelle mais pour l'électrostatique."

"Uh ?"

"Tu te souviens le prof de physique. Quand il nous a expliqué les forces, il a donné des exemples. Quand tu frottes une règle contre de la laine, après elle attire des petits objets ou des cheveux."

"Tu crois qu'il se frotte une règle sur la tête tous les matins ?"

"Ou quand tu enlève ton pull, continua Kuwabara sans faire attention, tu as une tête de poisson pané pendant quelques minutes."

"Quelques minutes donc."

"Les cheveux de Hiei sont à mémoire de forme ?" proposa le ningen.

"C'est une idée valable. Je me demande quelle tête il a si on la lui met sous l'eau."

Ils prirent tous deux un air pensif, ou du moins, essayèrent, et ce pendant bien cinq minutes. Finalement, Kuwabara reprit :

"Je penche quand même pour le coup de foudre au sens littéral." admit-il.

"C'est vrai. Il se balade toujours avec son sabre non ?"

"Ouais. Oh tu vas rire ! Kurama m'a dit ce que Hiei avait _généralement_ comme arme sur lui, tu veux entendre ça ?"

"Dis-moi !" fit Yusuke, plus que curieux.

"Attention, on y va ! Une épée, un sabre, deux wakizashi, quatre poignards, deux pistolets à canon court avec les cartouches qui vont avec dont des cartouches en argent pour le cas où il croiserait un loup-garou, un arc et des flèches, un fouet... un goupillon et une lance." termina le ningen en comptant sur ses doigts pour ne rien oublier.

Yusuke avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et la bouche ouverte. Il regarda alternativement Hiei, Kuwabara, puis un point qui semblait être dans une dimension parallèle.

"Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? Où veux-tu qu'il les mette ?"

"Écoute j'y croyais pas non plus mais Kurama avait l'air très sérieux en me disant ça et c'est pas le genre de la maison de raconter des cracks sur quelqu'un, surtout sur Hiei. Et puis tu sais bien que Hiei nous a déjà prouvé qu'il avait pas mal d'armes sous la main pour nous mener la vie dure !"

"Pouah. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit pris la foudre, avec tout le métal qu'il se trimbale !"

"Ça serait une bonne explication non ?" sourit le ningen, fier de lui.

"T'imagine si y passe un portique d'aéroport ?"

Ils éclatèrent de rire, oubliant jusqu'au concerné qui essayait tant bien que mal de finir sa nuit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Finalement, hoquetant, Yusuke ajouta :

"Si ça sonne, ou plutôt, quand ça sonne, t'imagine la tronche de l'agent de sécurité quand Hiei commencera à déposer tout ce qui est métallique sur la table ?"

"Mortel." admit Kuwabara en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Kurama revint sur ces entrefaites, il avait fini son livre et venait en chercher un autre ; il en profita pour demander s'ils en étaient arrivé à une conclusion.

Les deux voyous se concertèrent, hochèrent la tête puis déclarèrent solennellement et en chœur :

"Il a prit la foudre."

Kurama marqua un temps d'arrêt, jeta un coup d'œil à Hiei puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclata de rire, ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller le youkai.

"C'est pas possible !" s'exclama Kurama en se tenant les côtes.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise pour essayer de se calmer. Hiei observait maintenant la scène avec curiosité et non sans une certaine méfiance.

"Mais si ! C'est tout à fait plausible ! Avec tout le métal qu'il se trimbale, et tous les orages qu'il y a au Makai, c'est l'explication la plus valable !"

"Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas ça ! C'est ridicule." lança Kurama.

"Même très ridicule." affirma Hiei qui se tenait derrière Kurama, les mains sur les hanches.

"Et bien réponds toi-même à la question au lieu de nous laisser partir dans des élucubrations pas possibles !" protesta Kuwabara.

"Et puis quoi encore ?"

"Hiei-euh !"

"N'écorche pas mon nom abruti !"

"Qui tu traite d'abruti, espèce de rase-motte !"

"Du calme, du calme." lança Yusuke, un doigt sur le menton dans une posture de penseur.

"Est-ce que je te demande si c'est parce que tu rêves de ressembler à Elvis que tu as la banane ?" lança Hiei à l'intention de Kuwabara.

"Q..quoi ?"

"Bien envoyé Hiei !"

"Hn. Et toi gros malin, fan de Wolverine ?"

Kurama, qui avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de rire, observa l'échange avec intérêt.

"D'où tu me la sort celle là ?" s'exclama Yusuke, surprit que Hiei connaisse l'existence des X-Men.

"Je rêve pas de ressembler à Elvis !"

"Heureusement parce que t'es pas arrivé !" rétorqua Hiei.

"Ça veut dire quoi ça ?"

Hiei haussa les épaules puis croisa les bras, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

"Allez quoi ! Ça va pas te bouffer de nous dire comment tu fais !" s'indigna le mazoku.

"Je vois pas ce ça changerait dans votre vie si vous l'appreniez." répliqua le jaganshi.

Ah. Un point pour Hiei. Bilan : Yusuke & Kuwabara : **0**, Hiei : **1**.

"Alors dis-nous au moins si tu fais quelque chose pour qu'ils tiennent comme ça." persista Yusuke.

"Non." répondit Hiei.

Super. Réponse de normand, ça va vraiment les aider.

"Quoi non ? Non tu fais rien ou non tu veux pas nous le dire ?"

"Élucubrez." se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Yusuke & Kuwabara : **-1**, Hiei : +**2**.

* * *

Bien ! C'est fini pour le premier OS. J'espère que vous avez quand même rit un peu ! Ça vous a plu ?

Ne laissez pas nos deux joyeux drilles élucubrer tout seuls, d'après vous, comment tiennent les cheveux de Hiei ? Une petite idée ? Moi je suis assez d'accord avec Yusuke et Kuwa. La foudre c'est pas mal. Quoi que apparemment l'électrostatique ça marche bien aussi vu la tête de poisson pané qu'a mon prof de physique, ou John Sheppard (Stargate Atlantis) ou encore moi... A méditer.

Habituez-vous au genre parce que c'est pas le dernier que je vais pondre, y a trop de questions existentielles dans YYH pour ça.

Mata ne, à bientôt les p'tits z'amis !


	2. Les Cheveux de Kurama

**Questions Existentielles**** - Recueil d'OS**

**Thèmes : **Variés ! Qui ne s'est pas déjà demandé comment les cheveux de Hiei faisaient pour tenir comme ça ? Ou encore d'où Kurama pouvait bien sortir ses roses ? Et tant d'autres questions sans réponses !

**Pairings : **Hiei x Kurama, Yusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina, Botan x Enma Jr en général. Autrement, si le pairing n'est pas précisé avant l'OS ou explicite dans celui-ci, c'est qu'y'en a pas !

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous, YYH ne m'appartient pas.

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_.

**Note : **Pour plus d'informations sur les OS prévus et ceux en cours, ou pour donner une idée de question existentielle, RDV sur mon **LJ** suivant le lien Homepage dans mon profil.

* * *

OS n°2 : _Les cheveux de Kurama. _Vous vous êtes déjà demandé où notre kitsune préféré pouvait bien aller chercher ses roses lors d'un combat, simplement en passant la main dans ses cheveux ? Moi si. (sans rire ?)

Voici donc le deuxième one-shot de la série des questions existentielles de Yu Yu Hakusho !

**Pairing :** Très très léger Kurama x Hiei.

* * *

**Les cheveux de Kurama**

*cling*

"Kurama, tu as perdu ton stérilet." observa Yusuke.

Le yohko se retourna l'air étonné et regarda parterre. Un petit objet brillant et métallique s'y trouvait. Il le ramassa et le considéra pendant un petit moment, semblant se demander de quoi ce petit bout de métal allongé pouvait bien venir.

"Euh. Kurama ?"

"Hum ?"

"C'est quoi ce machin ?" demanda Kuwabara.

"Aucune idée… Attends que je me creuse la tête. Non Yusuke ce n'est PAS un stérilet. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. De toute façon ça n'a pas cette forme, ningen inculte. Et… Hiei ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?"

Le koorime fouillait consciencieusement les poches du yohko. Il passa ensuite les bras autour du cou de Kurama et farfouilla dans ses cheveux, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il cherchait. Sans répondre, il poursuivi ses recherches et, devant l'air ébahi des deux ningen, son bras droit disparu totalement dans les cheveux de Kurama.

"Hiei, tu euh… tu fais quoi là ?" interrogea Yusuke.

"A ton humble avis ? Je cherche l'autre bout de ÇA."

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il prit le bout de métal des mains de Kurama et l'agita sous le nez du mazoku.

"Ah !"

"Tu l'as ?" demanda Kurama, qui visiblement n'était pas choqué que Hiei disparaisse à moitié dans ses cheveux et y cherche quelque chose.

"Oui ! Tiens."

Le jaganshi tendit un petit ovale concave en métal. Kurama prit les deux petits bouts et réfléchit.

_"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… Ah ! Mais oui !"_

Il ajusta les deux brisures.

"Cuuuiiiilllèèèrreeee !" fit-il en imitant le Lièvre de Mars d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

Hiei le regarda avec un air interdit. Yusuke gloussa bizarrement puis éclata de rire, suivit de près par Kuwabara.

Kurama sourit et Hiei leva les yeux au ciel.

Lorsque leurs deux amis eurent enfin réussi à se calmer, ils demandèrent :

"D'où elle sortait cette cuillère ? Et cassée en plus ?"

"Bein… de mes cheveux." répondit Kurama comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente sur Terre.

"Et il était passé où ton bras ?"

"Au même endroit, crétin." répondit Hiei, sans conviction.

Lui et Kurama réajustaient les deux bouts de la cuillère et les collèrent grâce à une plante du Makai qu'avait sorti le Kitsune. Ceci fait, Kurama la brandit fièrement, satisfait du résultat.

"Et voila !"

"C'est mieux quand même."

"Absolument."

"…"

Kurama et Hiei se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Les deux ningen sentirent un ange passer, suivit de très près par un doute qui planait.

_[ Mesdames et messieurs un incident indépendant de ma volonté. Un ange qui passait n'a pas vu déboucher sur sa droite un doute qui planait. L'ange… n'a rien. Paradoxalement c'est le doute qui y a laissé des plumes. ]_

"Mais… d'où elle sortait cette cuillère ?" répéta Yusuke, hébété.

"De mes cheveux, je viens de le dire."

"D'où crois-tu qu'elle sortait ?" demanda très sérieusement Hiei.

Il observait Yusuke et Kuwabara avec un air amusé en faisant tourner la cuillère opérée sur ses doigts.

"Euh. Mais elle ne peut pas sortir de tes cheveux, c'est physiquement pas possible, ou alors ça fait un bail que tu les a pas lavés !"

"C'est pas gentil ça." observa Hiei.

"Enfin, d'où croyez vous que je sors les roses qui me servent pour mon rose whip ? Ou les autres plantes que j'utilise lors des combats ?"

Il y eu un blanc. Kurama commençait à se dire qu'ils étaient sérieux, en fin de compte. Il prit un air pensif, jeta un coup d'œil à Hiei qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire, au choix, « ils sont trop cons. » ou bien « Tu te débrouilles, moi j'explique rien à ces deux baka. » puis fit face aux deux compères.

"Bien ! Vous savez que je suis, à la base, Yohko Kurama, le bandit légendaire mi-homme mi-renard."

Ils hochèrent la tête sans comprendre.

"Je possède donc des pouvoirs liés à mon rang de démon. Vous suivez ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête.

"Vous savez aussi que je maîtrise les plantes en général, qu'elles soient du Ningenkai ou du Makai. Hum ?"

Hiei s'adossa à un mur avec un air désespéré. Ok ils sont idiots, mais il y a des limites, même à la stupidité… non ? D'ailleurs, où il veut en venir le kitsune ?

Imperturbable, Kurama continua son explication.

"Et bien ces plantes, je les invente pas, il faut bien que je les stocke quelque part. Dans mes poches ? Je suis pas Hiei, y a pas assez de place dedans."

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

"Dans un sac ? Il en faudrait un d'une taille… conséquente."

Échange de regard entre Yusuke et Kuwabara.

"Et donc le seul endroit qui me permet de transporter facilement tout ça, c'est le dessous de mes cheveux."

"…"

Hiei soupira.

"CQFD. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas certain que ça soit ce qu'ils t'avaient demandé au départ, Kurama."

"Hum ?" fit-il comme s'il redescendait sur Terre. "C'était quoi la question ?"

Le jaganshi le regarda en se demandant s'il avait bien Kurama en face de lui et pas une entité inconnue.

"D'où sortent tes plantes, de tes cheveux, oui d'accord. Mais comment ?" répéta Hiei, patient.

"Oh. Bein il s'agit d'un pouvoir plutôt pratique. Si ce n'est qu'il ne me permet pas de me couper les cheveux, ou alors, plus de ce pouvoir."

"Ce qui n'est pas un mal vu que les cheveux longs te vont à merveille." enchaîna le koorime.

Kurama lui sourit.

"Vous êtes toujours là ?" lança-t-il en tapant des mains, face aux deux ningen.

Ceux-ci sursautèrent.

"Euh. Oui. Mais comment tu…"

"Stop ! J'explique… Clairement." précisa-t-il en voyant leur expression.

Yusuke et Kuwabara se concentrèrent et l'observèrent avec une attention toute neuve.

"Il s'agit donc d'un pouvoir, presque une dimension parallèle - enfin c'est dur à expliquer - que je contrôle et qui a sa genèse dans mes cheveux. Et qui me sert à transporter des choses. Pouvoir que je ne peux avoir qu'avec les cheveux longs."

"Ouah c'est dément !" lança Yusuke, reconnecté et étonné.

"C'est surtout extrêmement pratique." ajouta Hiei.

"Ou pas… Ça fait un bon bout de temps que je trouve plus un livre que j'avais emprunté à ma mère et… je suis quasiment sûr qu'il y est. Le soucis c'est qu'il y a aussi des plantes carnivores, ou livrivores si vous voulez…"

"Après si t'es pas fichu de ranger correctement ou de dresser tes plantes, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même."

"C'est toi qui dit ça ?"

"C'est MOI qui suis obligé de ranger dans TA tignasse. Oui." répondit Hiei.

"N'importe quoi."

"Tu pari combien que je te le trouve, ce livre ?" lança-t-il avec un air de défi.

"Bien. Un plat entier de sushi faits maison si tu le trouve. C'est _Les Enfants de Hùrin_, de J. R. R. Tolkien." décida le Yohko, un doigt sur le menton.

"Viens là."

Hiei tendit les mains vers Kurama qui avança et se baissa à sa hauteur. Le bras de Hiei disparu entièrement quelques secondes, puis…

"Aïe !" fit-il en retirant vivement son bras.

Une petite morsure était visible sur son poignet. Il lança un regard assassin à Kurama qui affirma que la plante n'était pas venimeuse ou quelque chose du style. Fâché, il replongea le bras dans la tignasse d'un roux flamboyant, étranglant ladite plante au passage.

"Tu t'en sors ?" le taquina Kurama.

"Il est plus où JE l'avais mis après l'avoir lu il y a une semaine." observa-t-il.

"C'est parce que JE l'ai lu juste après." rétorqua le Yohko.

Yusuke et Kuwabara avaient l'impression d'assister à une scène de ménage.

"Et ça t'aurai bouffé la face de le remettre à sa place ?"

"Hn."

"Hiei, sors de ce corps."

Shizuru fit un signe religieux à l'intention de Kurama qui venait d'utiliser la réplique Hieienne par excellence : « Hn. », à prendre comme on veut, ou comme on peut. Ce dernier rit et Hiei eut un sourire puis retourna à sa besogne.

Concentré, le jaganshi souleva un peu les cheveux de son ami et y passa le bras droit, puis la tête. Devant les yeux écarquillés de Yusuke, Kuwabara et Shizuru. Kurama lui attrapa la taille pour éviter de l'y perdre lui aussi.

Un son - une phrase ? - étouffé leur parvint dedans la chevelure rousse et ébouriffée du kitsune. Hiei poussa un peu le concerné du genou.

"Ah."

Kurama tira sur les hanches de Hiei et l'extirpa de sa tignasse. Le jaganshi brandit fièrement un gros livre blanc et gris avec des dorures.

"Tada !"

Le kitsune se pencha et observa le livre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il hocha la tête, soulagé.

"Ouf ! Merci Hiei. Tu… Hein ? Oui, tu aura ton plat de sushi." termina-t-il en soupirant.

Satisfait, Hiei se tourna vers Yusuke et Kuwabara.

"Sugoi…" souffla Kuwabara.

Yusuke approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

"Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'épatant. Il est bordélique en plus." lâcha Hiei.

"Je suis pas bordélique, espèce de maniaque !"

Hiei lui tira la langue.

"Ah parce que pour toi, c'est normal qu'il y ait une dimension parallèle dans ses cheveux ?" souligna Kuwabara sans prêter attention à leur pseudo-querelle.

"Normal, je dirais pas, mais ce n'est pas surprenant."

"Pff. Avoue que tu as été bluffé la première fois." le nargua Yusuke.

"Absolument pas."

"Mauvaise foi en plus !"

"Tss, ningen débile. Où crois tu que je mets mon épée, sous ma cape ? Tu t'imagine sans doute qu'elle est pliable ?" rétorqua le jaganshi.

Kurama étouffa un rire. Shizuru prit un air pensif.

"Elle est pas pliable ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr que non. Une épée pliable… Non mais qu'elle idée…" marmonna-t-il, visiblement effaré.

La ningen sourit, amusée. Hiei secoua la tête.

Que les deux débiles soient idiots, il n'avait aucun mal à le concevoir, mais Shizuru… Bon ça devait être les liens du sang…

* * *

*Sugoi : Génial, formidable.

*Le petit passage entre crochets avec le doute et l'ange, appartient mot pour mot au grand Raymond Devos.

Ainsi s'achève le deuxième OS de la série. Je n'ai pas réellement répondu à la question des cheveux de Kurama... Enfin, un peu quand même, il y aurait donc effectivement une sorte de dimension parallèle dedans. Et, visiblement, on peut y mettre beaucoup beaucoup de choses. Même un Hiei entier. Que croyez-vous qu'il transporte ? En dehors de son rose whip et autres plantes ?

J'espère que ce court OS vous aura plu, et qu'il vous aura arraché un sourire ;P

Prochain OS à venir : _La Cape de Hiei_, dont j'ai soulevé la question ici.

Mata ne ! A bientôt les p'tits z'amis !


	3. La Cape de Hiei

**Questions Existentielles - Recueil d'OS**

**Thèmes :** Variés ! Qui ne s'est pas déjà demandé comment les cheveux de Hiei faisaient pour tenir comme ça ? Ou encore d'où Kurama pouvait bien sortir ses roses ? Et tant d'autres questions sans réponses !

**Pairings :** Hiei x Kurama, Yusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina, Botan x Enma Jr quand il y en a. Autrement, si le pairing n'est pas précisé avant l'OS ou explicite dans celui-ci, c'est qu'y'en a pas !

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous, YYH ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**OS n°3 : **Vous avez sans doute pu remarquer que Hiei, lorsqu'il avait sa cape et son épée à sa ceinture, avait l'air de n'avoir rien d'autre que ses vêtements sous ladite cape. Mais où disparaît l'épée ? Y a une dimension parallèle là dedans ? Que peut bien avoir Hiei dans sa cape ? On se le demande.

Léger shonen-ai Kurama x Hiei.

* * *

**La cape de Hiei**

"Hn."

"Genkai, soupira Kurama, la prochaine fois que tu nous demandera de nous dépêcher parce que nous sommes en retard, tu précisera que nous risquerions d'arriver deux heures en avance au lieu de trois !"

Le kitsune levait les bras au ciel, exaspéré. Certes, c'était le plus patient de la bande, mais depuis ce matin il était mal vissé. La cause ? Il s'était prit le chou avec Hiei parce que ce dernier avait _malencontreusement_ éteint le réveil, et qu'ils étaient partis en quatrième vitesse pour pas arriver _trop_ en retard…

"Il faut être au moins trois heures à l'avance quand on va prendre l'avion, espèce de faux ningen !" riposta Genkai.

Ils continuèrent à se rentrer dedans pendant une demi douzaine de minutes, évacuant un peu le stress. Hiei s'était affalé sur un siège pas loin, les mains dans les poches, et les autres observaient l'air indécis. Finalement, la dispute cessa brusquement et Kurama vint s'asseoir à côté de Hiei, de meilleure humeur.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" lui demanda le koorime.

"Oui." répondit-il en lui jetant un regard qui en disait long.

"Hn."

Dix minutes plus tard…

"J'ai faim." lâcha Hiei.

"Encore ?" demanda Keiko.

"Tu as mangé il y a… quoi… un quart d'heure ?" ajouta Botan.

"Mangé ? Une ridicule barre chocolaté… J'hallucine…" fit Hiei en roulant des yeux.

Kurama sourit, amusé, les autres ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Hiei, ou plutôt, son estomac, était décidément un véritable trou noir… Le kitsune se leva et alla lui chercher un sandwich. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire quand même ?

"Merci Kitsu." fit le youkai en prenant le sandwich que lui tendait Kurama.

Il avala le malheureux sandwich à une vitesse grand V puis soupira. Il s'ennuyait ferme et en plus n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils tenaient tellement à prendre l'avion. Ça faisait presque trois heures qu'ils étaient là à poireauter, plus encore combien d'heures de vol à venir…? Alors que lui y serait déjà depuis deux heures s'il était parti à pieds… C'est quand même pas si loin Hokkaido… Tout ça pour aller voir la péninsule de Shiretoko.

_"Bon ok, c'est un joli coin, en plus il y neige à cette période, mais quand même, il y a des manières moins pénibles pour y aller !" _

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Finalement, une annonce leur intima de se rendre au portique puis à l'embarquement.

"Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt !" s'exclama Yusuke.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers les portiques à détecteurs de métaux, Hiei leva un sourcil.

"C'est quoi ?"

"Des détecteurs de métaux. C'est pour empêcher les gens de prendre des armes dans l'avion. Et le tapis là, c'est presque pareil, mais avec des rayons X, pour les bagages à main." répondit Genkai qui soupçonnait Hiei d'être armé.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant que les ningen étaient stupides mais ne broncha pas.

Yusuke passa, les filles aussi, puis Kurama. Kuwabara du montrer son couteau suisse et le sceller avec du scotch. Vint le tour de Hiei qui portait sa longue cape noire, qui passait ici pour un simple manteau ningen. Il jeta un regard méfiant au portique mais fini par avancer.

Un bruit répétitif et strident se fit entendre, il ferma les yeux et grogna.

_"Saloperie…"_

L'agent de sécurité s'approcha de lui avec un détecteur portatif. Hiei recula instinctivement.

"C'est quoi ça ?"

"Un détecteur de métaux. Ne bougez pas s'il vous plait monsieur. Levez les bras en T."

Kurama serra les dents, inquiet, mais fit signe à Hiei d'obéir. Le youkai s'exécuta, le détecteur réagit sur presque tout son corps. L'agent soupira.

"Veuillez retirer votre boucle de ceinture et tout autre objet métallique s'il vous plait."

"J'ai pas de boucle de ceinture." répondit Hiei sans bouger.

"Hiei." menaça Genkai.

"Quoi ?"

"Vide tes poches, exécution !"

Ledit Hiei maugréa et contourna l'agent de sécurité jusqu'à la petite table en métal qui se trouvait juste à côté du portique. L'air fâché, il obéit.

Il entrouvrit sa cape et y passa une main. En sortit son épée, qu'il déposa sur la table.

"He…hein ?" l'agent n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Hiei continua, imperturbable. Ils voulaient qu'il vide sa cape, il allait le faire.

S'ajoutèrent : un katana, un wakizashi, deux tantô, deux poignards, un couteau de marine, un couteau de chasse, un stylet*, une demi-douzaine de kunaï, une belle dague dorée, un kusari chigiriki*, trois pierres à aiguiser, une plante carnivore, une boussole, un pistolet en argent, les balles d'argent qui vont avec, un pistolet colt plus les cartouches qui vont avec…

Il fit une pause, palpa sa cape au niveau des côtes puis eut l'air d'avoir une illumination et y replongea les mains. Tout le monde à dix mètres à la ronde restait interdit.

"Ah, je cherchais ce bouquin depuis un mois." fit-il en déposant _The Exorcist _de William Peter Blatty en langue originale.

Il en déposa deux autres du même genre, _The Tapestried Chamber _de Walter Scott et _The Judge's House _de Bram Stocker. Il regarda les livres d'un air entendu puis retourna à sa cape.

Il rajouta un couteau Bowie que Kurama lui avait offert, une sarbacane, deux grenades et deux écharpes, aussi offertes par Kurama.

Après avoir déposé les écharpes sur la table, il mit les mains dans les poches, soupira et se tourna à demi vers l'agent de sécurité. Celui-ci, ses collègues et les compagnons de Hiei faisaient des têtes de six pieds le longs avec des yeux gros comme des hublots. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. D'où pouvait-il bien sortir tout ça ?

_"C'est pas possible, y a une dimension parallèle dans sa cape ou quoi ?"_

Yusuke remarqua qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte et la referma.

"Vous êtes contents ?" lâcha-t-Hiei.

Comme si c'était parfaitement normal qu'il ai… dix-huit armes blanches, deux pistolets avec cartouches, trois pierres à aiguiser, une boussole, une plante, carnivore en plus, et bleue ! Ainsi que trois livres, deux grenades, une sarbacane et deux écharpes et… j'ai oublié quelque chose ?

Les agents regardaient alternativement Hiei et la table. Celui qui lui avait demandé de fouiller ses poches tenta de bégayer quelque chose sans y parvenir. Kurama marmonna un "Oh Hiei…" alors que les autres n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux.

_"Ils font de ces têtes ! C'est pas comme si j'avais voyagé lourd… J'ai rien pris à manger, j'ai qu'une épée sur deux, qu'un sabre sur deux… Ah et j'ai pas non plus sorti les préservatifs… Remarque, si je sortais ça, ça jetterai un froid ! D'autant qu'ils sont à la fraise__…__ Hum j'aurai peut-être du les sortir dans la masse, histoire de voir s'il y aurait une réaction." _

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Il savait que Kurama virerait au cramoisi, ça, c'était tentant, et il savait aussi que les autres étaient persuadés qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien à ce genre de choses, et il s'énerverai, encore. Ce qui était moins tentant. Il était déjà assez fatigué comme ça.

_"Ca va encore être galère pour tout ranger après… Et puis je suppose qu'il va falloir que je rince la cervelle de ces idiots de ningen après ce qu'ils ont vu… Et, bien sûr, je vais me faire frotter les oreilles parce que Kitsu m'a fouillé ce matin et qu'il n'a rien trouvé…"_

Hiei soupira, las.

L'agent de sécurité leva son talkie-walkie vers sa bouche, bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à sortir un "Euh…sé…sécurité ?".

Genkai se frappa le front, Shizuru fit un geste de menace vers Hiei et Kurama lui lança un regard de qu'est-ce-que-t'as-foutu-je-t'ai-fouillé-ce-matin-t'aurai-pas-du-avoir-tout-ça-sur-toi-espèce-de-sale-youkai.

Hiei les regarda puis haussa les épaules.

"Hn."

* * *

*****1** : **Un stylet est un poignard à lame triangulaire très fine, conçue pour produire des blessures très profondes et donc difficiles à guérir.

*****2** : **Un kusari chigiriki est une arme constituée d'une jitte surmontée d'une chaine, reliée elle-même à une boule ou un boulet, métallique ou en bois.

* * *

Encore un OS plutôt court, mais marrant quand même hein ? J'espère en tout cas ! Au moins un peu…

Nan mais vous vous rendez compte de tout ce qu'il y a là dedans ? Imaginez un peu que ça soit pareil avec son estomac… Mama mia…

Un petit avis les amis ? C'est un peu dans la continuité de _Les cheveux de Kuram_a, l'OS 2 de ce recueil ^^

Oh et pour les infos sur les prochains OS, je vous invite sur mon LJ ! Suivre le lien Homepage dans mon profil ! ^_^

Merci à celles et ceux qui ont laissé et laissent des _reviews_ !


	4. Le Père de Hiei

**Questions Existentielles - Recueil d'OS  
**

**Thèmes :** Variés ! Qui ne s'est pas déjà demandé comment les cheveux de Hiei faisaient pour tenir comme ça ? Ou encore d'où Kurama pouvait bien sortir ses roses ? Et tant d'autres questions sans réponses !

**Pairings :** Hiei x Kurama, Yusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina, Botan x Enma Jr. Autrement, si le pairing n'est pas précisé avant l'OS ou explicite dans celui-ci, c'est qu'y'en a pas !

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous, YYH ne m'appartient pas.

**Toute proposition de thème/question existentielle est la bienvenue !**

* * *

**OS n°4 :** Nous savons tous, car cela fait partie de la culture générale, que Hiei avait une mère du nom de Hina et qu'il est le frère jumeau de Yukina. Or, on ne sait absolument rien au sujet de son père. Il y a forcément un « mâle » qui est intervenu et a engendré Hiei, en plus de Yukina que Hina avait conçu toute seule, mais dont on n'a aucune trace. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le père de notre démon au sale caractère ?

Attention au spoiler, même si je pense que ce n'est plus la peine de préciser au bout du 4ème OS.

Aucun pairing dans celui-ci, même si certains pourraient y voir un léger Hiei x Yusuke. Je vous dis qu'il n'y en a pas u_u

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_, comme d'hab.

* * *

**Le père de Hiei**

- Hiei… Je me suis toujours demandé… Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas particulièrement mais… Tu connais tes origines ?

Yusuke ressassait sans cesse ce qu'il avait appris de Raizen quand à ses propres origines, et le seul dont il savait qu'il avait un passé mystérieux, c'était Hiei. Le ningen savait qu'il était un enfant maudit des Koorime, le frère jumeau de Yukina, et que leur mère s'appelait Hina, mais il n'avait jamais parlé de son père. Jamais. Craignant qu'il s'agisse d'un sujet particulièrement sensible, Yusuke ne s'était pas risqué à lui poser la question mais là, ils étaient seuls, Hiei semblait somnoler sur la branche et lui venait de se poser après son entraînement quotidien.

- Le jaganshi ouvrit un œil, surpris par la question.

- Tu sais bien que je suis un Koorime, répondit-il vaguement.

- Je ne parle pas que de ça… Tu as bien un père aussi, non ?

- …

Hiei ne répondit pas. Il fixa d'un air pensif le feuillage qui dansait au rythme du vent. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé d'imaginer à quoi avait pu ressembler son père. Il paraît que les enfants maudits des Koorime, les mâles, donc, ressemblaient énormément à leur géniteur. Hiei en doutait, mais la question était intéressante. Même si elle faisait mal.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Euh ?

- Le démon se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur la branche, observant Yusuke.

- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. J'ignore son nom, j'ignore s'il est toujours en vie ou non. Je sais juste qu'il devait être humain, ou du moins anthropomorphe, et qu'il avait du sang elfique.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Il était forcément anthropomorphe, enfin je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un humain, comme il y en a au Ningenkai ou peut-être d'un Elfe, parce que les femmes des glaces ne peuvent concevoir qu'avec des êtres qui ont une physiologie semblable à la leur.

Il fit une pause, soupira, puis repris.

- Pour ce qui est du sang elfique, je le sais parce que je parle elfique couramment et le lis sans difficulté. Or, c'est une langue qu'il est impossible d'apprendre. Soit on nait avec ça dans le sang et on le peut, soit non.

Il leva les yeux vers la villa de Genkai.

- Voilà.

Yusuke demeura silencieux un moment puis poursuivit son interrogatoire. Beaucoup de questions lui brulaient les lèvres depuis qu'il connaissait le démon, et il semblait plutôt disposé à y répondre.

- Co…comment tu as fait pour… pour y arriver ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Après ta naissance, tu as été… enfin tu sais.

- Banni du Royaume de Koorime ? Oui. Elles m'ont jeté du haut du pays. J'ai eu de la chance d'être résistant et surtout d'atterrir dans une rivière. J'ai été repêché par un brigand qui en avait après ma pierre d'Hirui. C'est lui qui est devenu mon père adoptif par la suite.

- Bein c'est bien non ?

- Si on veut, soupira Hiei. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est me nourrir jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à le faire tout seul, et me fournir des vêtements. Après…

Il se réinstalla sur la branche en s'adossant au tronc, sentant qu'il était parti pour un petit moment.

- Quand j'ai été suffisamment fort pour tenir une épée, j'ai commencé à tuer. J'étais extrêmement sanguinaire à l'époque. Je tuais uniquement pour le plaisir de voir souffrir et d'entendre le sang gicler des artères. Ça fait un bruit étonnant…

Le mazoku frissonna et leva la tête vers Hiei qui ferma un instant les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce qui me fait peur dans tout ça, murmura-t-il, c'est que j'ai beau être écœuré par ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé, m'en souvenir comme ça me fait presque plaisir…

- On est tous un peu sombres Hiei. C'est pas de ta faute.

- Hm.

- Ce doit être ton côté humain, ajouta-t-il avec une touche d'humour qui arracha un petit sourire au jaganshi.

Visiblement, le démon était dégouté par lui-même. Yusuke n'aurait jamais cru ça. Il était sûr que Hiei était extrêmement sûr de lui et fier de ses pouvoirs et de ses origines. Ça lui en bouchait un coin. Il baissa la tête, gêné de poser de telles questions à son ami.

- Tu m'as posé ces questions à cause de Raizen ?

La question de Hiei le prit de court.

- Oui… Je me sens un peu… Je sais pas. Je suis fier d'avoir du sang de mazoku mais en même temps, je me sens salis.

- Je peux comprendre. Mais tu sais Yusuke, on ne peut qu'accepter ce que nous sommes. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, c'est une chose que l'on ne pourra jamais changer. Je suis considéré comme maudit pour les Koorime et, l'air de rien, ce genre de « condition » se diffuse très vite au Makai. On m'a toujours regardé de travers. Depuis le début. J'ai œuvré pour que ce regard se change en frayeur et… ça ne m'a pas avancé d'un iota.

- Tu as sans doute raison…

- Tu sais, ici aussi on me regarde de travers. J'ai des cheveux noirs et blancs, des yeux rouges et j'ai été très petit pendant longtemps. Je suis _différent_, pour les ningen. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller se pendre.

Yusuke leva la tête vers lui et Hiei lui sourit.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à culpabiliser ou à te lamenter à cause de ce que tu es. Tu es un très bon détective du Reikai, même si tu as tendance à foncer dans le tas et à réfléchir après coup, tu es un démon de classe S ce qui, forcément, impose le respect, tu as un cœur d'or et une loyauté sans faille. Tu vaux largement mieux que des milliers d'autres. Alors sois gentil, et fais une autre tête.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil amical avant de relever une de ses jambes et croiser les bras derrière sa nuque. Le mazoku eut un large sourire.

- Tu penses ce que tu as dit ?

- Évidemment.

- Merci.

- Hn. De rien.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Hiei se rendormait alors que Yusuke repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce dernier demanda :

- Si tu rencontrais ton père, tu ferais quoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as croisé en venant ?

- Très spirituel Hiei.

- Hn.

- Alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Probablement que ni lui ni moi ne saura qui il a en face de lui. Donc je suppose qu'on passera nos chemins… sauf si il cherche la bagarre.

- Peut-être aussi que, si vous étiez l'un en face de l'autre, vous saurez instinctivement que vous êtes père et fils.

- M'étonnerai.

- C'est possible.

- Je ne pense pas.

- A quoi crois-tu qu'il ressemble ?

- Pff. Je sais pas Yusuke.

- Essaie !

Hiei soupira mais concéda à répondre.

- Je suppose qu'il n'était pas très grand, je dirais ta taille voire celle de Kurama maximum. Que ça devait être un soldat, ou en tout cas un guerrier. Enfin, je suppose. Qu'il devait vivre dans une des parties très éloignées du Makai, là où des humains subsistent loin des démons.

- Il y a des endroits comme ça au Makai ?

- Bien sûr. Le Reikai connait leur existence mais ignore où ça se trouve. A titre comparatif, ce que tu connais du Makai équivaut à la Terre sauf la Russie, la Chine et l'Australie. Ces trois dernières représentent à peu près en superficie la partie « sans démons ». Là-bas, les pouvoirs des démons sont inexistants. Si j'y vais, je ne suis plus qu'un homme incapable d'allumer un feu sans la magie ou une bonne vieille boite d'allumettes. C'est principalement pour ça qu'ils sont si tranquilles.

- Ouah, et, tu y es déjà allé ?

- Oui. Je connais quelques personnes là-haut. A vrai dire… quand j'y vais-je me renseigne discrètement sur mon passé, par curiosité. Je n'ai rien appris de concluant jusque-là, si ce n'est qu'on m'a dit que je ressemblais assez à un rôdeur qu'on avait aperçu dans la région.

- Un rôdeur ?

- Un vagabond si tu préfères.

- Ah. C'était peut-être ton père !

- Peut-être, peut-être pas.

- Probablement.

Hiei leva les yeux au ciel.

_Là, il devient chiant…_

_- _Bref ! Tu devais pas t'entraîner ? Si Genkai te surprend en train de bâiller aux corneilles, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

- J'ai terminé.

- Ça m'étonnerai, fit une voix.

Le mazoku sauta sur ses pieds. Hiei, qui l'avait vu venir, étouffa un rire.

- Bonjour Genkai, dit-il.

- Bonjour Hiei. Yusuke, il te reste dix kilomètres, et plus vite que ça.

Le mazoku, avec un soupir à fendre l'âme et un geste cérémonieux envers Hiei, reprit sa course à travers la propriété du maître.

_Bon, j'vais pouvoir finir ma sieste moi... et laisser le passé où il est._

- J'aimerai bien rencontrer ton père, moi.

Hiei se redressa et fixa Genkai, incrédule. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de tourner les talons, mains jointes dans le dos, laissant Hiei comme deux ronds de flan.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Je suis sûre qu'il serai fier de toi. Bonne journée Hiei.

* * *

Vala. ..

Un autre OS sur ce thème viendra, dans la continuité de celui-ci. Je ne sais pas si je l'inclurai dans le recueil des QE ou si je le mettrai à part, mais je l'écrirais bientôt.

J'aimerai bien savoir à quoi ressemblait le père de notre jaganshi !

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez laisser un petit avis _*sourire plein de dents très très blanches*_

Désolé pour l'attente ! J'ai mes examens maintenant jusque fin juin alors, patience ! Et croisez les doigts pour moi \o/


	5. Les Cheveux de Hiei II

**Questions Existentielles - Recueil d'OS  
**

**Thèmes : **Variés ! Qui ne s'est pas déjà demandé comment les cheveux de Hiei faisaient pour tenir comme ça ? Ou encore d'où Kurama pouvait bien sortir ses roses ? Et tant d'autres questions sans réponses !

**Pairings :** Hiei x Kurama, Yusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina, Botan x Enma Jr. Autrement, si le pairing n'est pas précisé avant l'OS ou explicite dans celui-ci, c'est qu'y'en a pas !

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous, YYH ne m'appartient pas.

**Toute proposition de thème/question existentielle est la bienvenue !**

* * *

**OS n°5 : **Dans un précédent OS, nous nous étions penchés sur la question de comment les cheveux de notre démon préféré faisaient pour tenir sur son crâne. Aujourd'hui, je vous invite à vous demander ce qui se passerait si Hiei et l'élément de nos océans, le H2O, se rencontraient.

**Pairing : **Hiei x Kurama.

Comme toujours, les pensées des personnages sont en_ italique_.**  
**

**Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre des **24H du FoF** sur le thème « **Détente** ». Un thème est donné toutes les deux heures et le but du jeu est d'écrire une fic sur ledit thème et de poster sur ffnet pendant le temps imparti. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

**Les Cheveux de Hiei II**

Qui aurait cru que la dernière trouvaille de maître Genkai serait de faire creuser une piscine devant sa villa ? Non mais franchement, quelle idée ! Elle n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose d'_utile_ pour changer ? Une piscine…

Le jaganshi était tombé en arrêt devant le bassin et lançait des regards courroucés à Genkai qui se prélassait sur un transat, un petit cocktail sur une table basse à côté d'elle. Le tout, à moitié nue ! Quelle idée. Et pour couronner le tout, voilà que Yusuke et Kuwabara sortaient de chez elle en shorts à fleurs et lunettes foncées et voyantes.

_Visiblement, le ridicule ne tue pas…_

Shizuru les rejoignit avec une Yukina en débardeur et jupe courte. Les yeux de son frère manquèrent de sauter hors de leurs orbites.

_Par les cornes de Satan…_

Hiei cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il n'en revenait pas.

_Manquerai plus que Kurama à poil maintenant…_

Justement, ledit kitsune arriva à son tour avec une chemise rose à manches courtes à demi déboutonnée et un short en jean _relativement_ court. Il salua Hiei d'un large sourire.

― Hiei ! Viens avec nous !

Il eut un mouvement de recul et Yusuke lui sauta presque dessus.

― Aller mec, viens, on a même droit à une piscine privée ! C'est trop le pied ! Hey, t'as pas chaud avec cette cape ? Et cette écharpe ? Enlèves tout ça vieux, va mettre un short, profite de la vie, détends toi quoi !

― Du calme Yusuke, intervint Kurama avec un sourire tout en étalant une serviette de bain dans l'herbe près de l'eau. Hiei, viens par ici.

Hésitant, le jaganshi finit par se libérer de l'étreinte d'un Yusuke trop envahissant et alla près de Kurama. Dès qu'il fut à sa portée, celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules.

― Viens voir avec moi.

Réticent, Hiei traîna les pieds mais le suivit jusque dans la chambre que lui et le kitsune occupaient souvent chez Genkai. Kurama fourra la tête dans l'armoire et en sorti un short assez court mais pas trop près du corps, et surtout, noir, et un débardeur de la même couleur.

― Mets-ça, ordonna-t-il.

Le koorime entreprit d'enlever cape et écharpe et Kurama lui lança encore un maillot de bain.

― J'allais oublier, rajoutes ça.

― Hn. J'ai pas envie de piquer une tête.

― C'est juste au cas où tu changerais d'avis, répondit Kurama avec un sourire taquin.

_Mouais… Tu parles que j'vais changer d'avis…_

Hiei se changea sous le regard insistant de son amant et finit par accepter de redescendre. En arrivant devant leurs amis, Hiei grimaça. Voilà que maintenant, ils avaient une espèce de créature verte et jaune gonflable dans l'eau et que Kuwabara essayait tant bien que mal de grimper dessus, sous les éclats de rire de Yusuke. Shizuru se retourna et tapa des mains.

― Hey Hiei, mais c'est que t'as de belles jambes ! Je te verrai bien en short plus souvent…

Amusée, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il fronça les sourcils. Kurama le poussa un peu vers la piscine et alla étaler une seconde serviette à côté de la sienne. Il invita Hiei à venir s'y asseoir. Celui-ci s'exécuta en évitant une giclée d'eau chlorée de la part du mazoku.

― Mais non Hiei ! Viens donc dans l'eau, elle est super bonne !

― En plus ici y a des jets massant pour le dos, c'est super, ajouta Keiko, accoudée à un des bords.

― Oui je voulais absolument une piscine avec des jets massant, intervint Genkai. Ça détend. C'est très agréable.

― Je vois très bien d'ici, rétorqua Hiei, assit en tailleur sur sa serviette.

Kurama lui mit une tape sur la cuisse avant de se lever.

― Viens, toi qui a toujours trop chaud, ça devait te plaire !

_Sale blaireau de renard… t'avais besoin de leur dire ça, maintenant ils vont plus me lâcher…_

― Tu devrais en profiter Hiei, il fait 31 degrés à l'ombre, glissa Genkai.

― Hn.

_Purée c'est vrai qu'il fait beaucoup trop chaud… Mais j'veux pas aller dans cette soupe moi… Oh non Kurama, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?_

Le kitsune retira sa chemise et sauta dans l'eau, éclaboussant Genkai et Yukina au passage.

― Hey ! Renard de malheur !

― Elle est bonne hein Genkai ? la taquina-t-il.

― T'enlèves pas ton short ? souffla Shizuru.

― Nan. Hiei ! Ramène ta fraise !

Le concerné secoua vivement la tête, bien décidé à échapper à ça.

― Pourquoi tu l'enlèves pas ? T'as quelque chose à cacher Kurama ? le charia la ningen.

Il lui envoya une giclée d'eau en riant.

― T'as qu'à croire. Bon ! Hiei ! Bouge tes fesses !

― Hn !

_Grr ! Nan mais quelle tête de mule ! _

― M'oblige pas à venir te chercher !

Hiei leva un sourcil.

_Oh j'ai peur…_

― Hey le nabot ! T'as peur de l'eau ou quoi ?

― Bien sûr que non ! Et comment tu m'as appelé ?

― C'est ça ouais ! Alors pourquoi tu viens pas ? Si t'as trop chaud, pourquoi tu restes au soleil ?

― J'ai pas trop chaud.

― Tu parles, tu dégoulines, y a même ton bandeau qui glisse.

Hiei jeta un regard noir à Genkai en rajustant son bandeau.

_Bien sûr que je crève ! Mais j'ai pas envie non de nom !_

Kurama décida d'essayer de l'amadouer, étant donné que lui rentrer dedans ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

― Mon chéri… Tu n'as pas envie de venir te détendre dans l'eau chaude avec moi ?

_Misère… Agite-moi un sucre tant que t'y est !_

Yusuke et Kuwabara lui firent un grand sourire du style vas-y-viens-voir-tu-vas-voir-comment-tu-vas-t'détendre-avec-ton-mec. Hiei secoua la tête.

― Non.

― Ça me vexe…

― Hn.

_Bon, cette fois j'en ai ras le bol. Tu vas bouger ton joli petit cul dans cette foutue piscine !_

Le yôko sauta hors de l'eau et se planta devant Hiei avec un air que le youkai connaissait bien et qui lui fit froid dans le dos. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait appris, c'était que quand Kurama voulait quelque chose de lui, il finissait toujours par l'avoir. Il allait se lever quand il senti quelque chose lui chatouiller les jambes ; il sauta sur ses pieds.

Des lianes vertes grimpaient le long des jambes du jaganshi avant de l'enserrer brusquement et de le soulever.

― Tu l'auras voulu…

― Reposes-moi !

― Bien entendu.

Kurama lâcha Hiei juste au-dessus du milieu de la piscine. Le youkai fit un plat et coula le temps de se débarrasser des lianes. Le kitsune vint s'asseoir sur le bord, les jambes dans l'eau. Hiei réapparu à la surface et prit une goulée d'air. Yusuke et Kuwabara marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Le koorime leur lança un regard noir.

Les cheveux de Hiei, habituellement dressés, étaient plaqués sur sa tête, ce qui lui donnait une sorte de coupe au bol assez étrange.

― Hiei, tu as une tête de premier de la classe comme ça !

Le vrai premier de la classe – sous-entendu, Kurama – jeta un regard vexé à Shizuru qui haussa les épaules. Le jaganshi secoua vivement la tête, essorant ses cheveux. Débarrassés de l'excédent d'eau, ceux-ci se dressèrent sous tous les angles. D'ordinaire, Hiei était déjà relativement déchiré, mais là, c'était le summum !

― On dirait un pompon ! s'exclaffa Yukina. C'est trop mignon !

― Grrr.

Hiei passa deux fois la main dans sa crinière qui dégonfla légèrement, et disparu sous l'eau. Kurama, occupé à surveiller les deux loufoques, ne le vit pas venir.

Il émergea entre les genoux du kitsune et l'attrapa au niveau des articulations avec un regard carnassier. Le rouquin déglutit.

― Hiei... ne f.. HAA !

Le youkai poussa sur ses jambes et, avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le yôko se retrouva assit au fond de la piscine. Il remonta rapidement et prit son amant sous le bras.

― Ça va pas non !

― Tu croyais pas t'en tirer à si bon compte !

― Hey, Hiei ! Hé oh ! appela Kuwabara.

Intrigué, Hiei et Kurama tournèrent la tête vers lui. Il y eut un flash et le ningen sourit.

― C'est dans la boîte !

Kurama cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la moitié du torse, un bras autour du ventre de Hiei et l'autre autour d'une de ses cuisses, et le jaganshi était soulevé hors de l'eau dans une posture plus que comique, avec sa formidable coupe au bol très légèrement dégradée.

Pour couronner le tout, les deux youkai affichaient un air étonné.

Un régal pour les yeux.

* * *

Vla !

Ça faisait longtemps non ? J'vous ai manqué ?

Mille excuses, j'avais pas mal d'examens cette année et pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, les 24h du FoF tombent à pic.

Hiei est vraiment un excellent cobaye pour les Q.E. je trouve. Le pauvre, il en bave avec moi...

En voyant ce thème, j'ai pas pu résister ^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews.


	6. Les Cheveux de Kurama II

**Questions Existentielles - Recueil d'OS**

**Thèmes :** Variés ! Qui ne s'est pas déjà demandé comment les cheveux de Hiei faisaient pour tenir comme ça ? Ou encore d'où Kurama pouvait bien sortir ses roses ? Et tant d'autres questions sans réponses ! Je ne peux dignement pas laisser ces innombrables questions sans réponse (plus ou moins) valable. u_u

**Pairings :** Hiei x Kurama, Yusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina, Botan x Enma Jr en général.

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous, les personnages et les jeux cités plus bas ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_.

* * *

Vous rendez-compte ?! J'ai pas mouru ! Je viiiiiiiiiihis ! _[Mushu, sors de ce corps -_-]_ Enfin du neuf du côté des fics d'Aki... J'espère que le long temps de latence ne vous a pas fait fuir (auquel cas, je prêche dans le désert) et que ce petit OS deuxième du nom vous fera rire. Il n'est pas d'une grande originalité mais je me suis plutôt bien amusé à l'écrire.

Pour le reste, je n'abandonne pas la fanfic, j'ai juste peu de temps pour en écrire en dehors des périodes scolaires, paradoxalement...

Au plaisir !

* * *

**OS n°6 :** Les cheveux de Kurama II. Vous vous êtes déjà demandé où notre kitsune préféré pouvait bien aller chercher ses roses lors d'un combat, simplement en passant la main dans ses cheveux ? Moi si. (sans rire ?)

Voici donc le sixième one-shot de la série des questions existentielles de Yu Yu Hakusho !

**Pairing :** Très très léger Kurama x Hiei.

* * *

**Les cheveux de Kurama II**

Tout était calme dans l'immense forêt qui constituait le domaine de maître Genkai. Les quelques créatures spirituelles et démoniaques qu'elle avait recueillies vaquaient à leurs occupations et suivaient les contours de leurs territoires sans jamais se croiser. L'Urameshi Team profitait quant à elle d'un repos bien mérité. Hiei dormait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et Kurama lisait dans un vieux fauteuil. Genkai et Shizuru apprenaient à Yukina à jouer au poker dans le jardin pendant que Yusuke, avachit sur le canapé du salon, zappait nonchalamment à côté d'un Kuwabara visiblement très absorbé par son jeu Nintendo DS.

Un calme extrêmement rare du moment où Yusuke Urameshi et Kuwabara Kazuma se trouvaient dans la même pièce…

― WAAHHHRG !

Yusuke fit un tel bond qu'il manqua de tomber du canapé.

― Mais t'es pas bien de crier comme ça ?!

Le ningen leva des yeux larmoyants vers le mazoku. Kurama reporta son attention sur son livre et Hiei soupira et se réinstalla. Le ningen fit la moue.

― Bein qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― J'ai laissé échapper Suicune ! lâcha Kuwabara dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

― Sui…cune ? répéta Yusuke sans comprendre.

― Oui ! Ça fait deux jours que je le cherche, j'ai fait le plein de balls, j'ai pris exprès des Pokémons qui connaissent Cage-éclair et Poudre-dodo pour pouvoir le chopper et…et… ET JE VIENS DE LE METTRE K.O. !

De toute évidence, le mazoku faisait des efforts démesurés pour éviter de rire devant son meilleur ami qui aurait vendu père et mère pour capturer son Pokémon légendaire.

Hiei, intéressé par la conversation, ouvrit un œil curieux.

― Si tu l'as mis K.O., tu peux l'attraper, non ? glissa-t-il.

― MAIS NON TU COMPRENDS PAS ! hurla le ningen en secouant sa DS. Pour attraper un Pokémon, il faut l'affaiblir sans le mettre K.O. sinon tout est fichu !

― Tu n'as qu'à éteindre ta DS et la rallumer, sans sauvegarder, ça te ramènera avant que tu ne rencontres Suicune.

Il y eut un blanc. Comme toujours, les lumières de Kurama sortaient le ningen de ses ténèbres… enfin…

― Mais ça fait trois heures que j'ai pas sauvegardé ! Je perdrais plein de trucs importants…! Je peux pas faire ça !

Hiei ouvrit de grands yeux et lança un regard perdu à Kurama qui marqua sa page puis s'étira avant de poser son livre.

― Je peux peut-être te sauver la vie, Kuwabara, déclara solennellement le yôko.

― Comment ?!

― Je peux t'échanger Suicune si tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à me filer à la place.

Hiei avait quitté sa position à demi allongée pour s'asseoir face à eux et ne rien rater. Il ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi parlaient ses amis. Les yeux de Kuwabara s'illuminèrent.

― C'est vrai ? Tu l'as ?!

― Oui, il prend la poussière dans une des boîtes du PC, alors si tu le veux, je te le donne, MAIS tu dois avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à m'échanger.

― Tout ce que tu voudras !

― Hum… Tu as Entei ? C'est le seul légendaire du trio que je n'ai pas.

― Euh… Oui je l'ai… D'accord, marché conclu Kurama !

― Bien.

― On fait l'échange ?

― Oui deux secondes, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de ma DS.

Kurama semblait se gratter, ou plutôt, se masser l'arrière de la tête depuis quelques minutes mais ne bougea pas de son fauteuil. Le ningen l'observait sans comprendre. Hiei lança un regard en coin à Yusuke qui haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Kurama se grattait toujours la tête et semblait s'énerver.

― Fais pas cette tête, lui lança Hiei, si tu rangeais, tu ne passerai pas deux heures à chercher quelque chose !

― Oh toi ça va. Bon… Bein… Kuwabara, tu veux bien faire un peu de place sur la table basse ?

Sans comprendre, le ningen s'exécuta.

― Merci ! dit le kitsune en sortant sa main de ses cheveux.

Yusuke et Kuwabara ouvrirent des yeux grands comme des assiettes en voyant qu'il tenait un grand live type dictionnaire qu'il déposa sur la table. Le mazoku y lu _« Les plantes carnivores du Makai et leurs différences avec celles du Ningenkai »_. Intrigué, Kuwabara se leva et entreprit de tourner autour de Kurama.

― Kuwa ? Tu cherches quelque chose ? s'étonna le yôko.

― Comment ça si je cherche quelque chose ? D'où tu sors cette encyclo ?

― D'où veux-tu que je la sorte ?

― Tu vois beaucoup de possibilités, Kuwabara ? intervint Hiei.

― Euh…

― De mes cheveux, bien sûr, dit tout naturellement Kurama en y replongeant la main.

― Bien sûr, dit Yusuke en hochant la tête. C'est logique.

― Bein oui, confirma Hiei en allant s'adosser au mur près du fauteuil. Ça va, tu t'en sors ?

― Hn. Ah ! Je l'aie ! …oh, bein non.

Il sortit une boîte allongée en aluminium qu'il avait confondu avec la DS et qui devait contenir des billes, étant donné le bruit qu'elle fit quand il la posa sur le livre. Curieux, Yusuke vint l'ouvrir.

― Kurama, c'est quoi ces petites billes ?

Le mazoku tenait cinq petites billes vert-rosâtre dans le creux de sa main et les observait d'un air interrogatif. Le yôko les récupéra presque aussitôt.

― Pas touche à ça. Ce ne sont pas des billes, ce sont des plantes.

― Très utiles, qui plus est, affirma Hiei.

― Des plantes qui font quoi ? C'est dangereux ? interrogea Kuwabara.

― Ça explose à la figure des NPD.

― NPD ?

― Ningen Profondément Débiles.

― Hiei, soupira Kurama. Ce sont des aphrodisiaques.

― Des aphrodisiaques ? Comme les petites pilules bleues ?

― C'est plus puissant, expliqua calmement Kurama. Ça vient du Makai, ce sont des fruits – et pas des plantes, au temps pour moi – d'une plante qui n'est pas arrivée au terme de sa croissance. Du coup, c'est pas évident de s'en procurer alors, évitez de me les paumer.

― Uh. Plus puissant ?

― Quel mot tu comprends pas dans cette phrase ? s'énerva Hiei.

― Ça dure minimum quatre heures pour les moins concentrées. Et ça peut s'étaler sur plusieurs jours pour les plus fortes, précisa le kitsune sans faire attention au yôkai.

Les deux ningen avaient les yeux ronds. Cela leur faisait beaucoup à assimiler en peu de temps, d'abord, ils n'auraient pas cru que Kurama puisse se balader avec des aphrodisiaques du Makai dans les cheveux, mais en plus ils essayaient d'imaginer comment on pouvait faire _ça_ non-stop pendant des jours…

Pendant ce temps, la DS de Kuwabara vida sa batterie et s'éteignit discrètement.

Kurama rangea discrètement la boite en alu dans ses cheveux avant qu'il n'y en ait une ou deux qui ne disparaisse. Par enchantement. Il interrompit leur réflexion en sortant un grand sachet blanc imprimé du slogan d'une librairie et le posa sur la table basse. Le jaganshi vint fouiller à l'intérieur.

― Hiei ?

― Hn. Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il devait bien être là-dedans !

Il brandit un manga devant le nez du kitsune qui haussa les épaules.

― Bwouai. Il pouvait être n'importe où.

― Je suis médusé devant tant de mauvaise foi, soupira Hiei en s'installant sur l'accoudoir et en commençant à lire.

Kurama lui tira la langue et continua de fouiller dans sa queue de cheval. Kuwabara et Yusuke se penchèrent en avant pour lire le titre du manga.

― _Junjô Romantica_ ? C'est pas un manga yaoi ça ? murmura Yusuke.

― Si pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ? fit Hiei en lui tendant le livre.

Constatant que le jaganshi l'avait ouvert à une double-page plus que suggestive, le mazoku déclina la proposition.

― Kurama, tu nous fais quoi là ? C'est quoi tous ces trucs que tu sors de… de où déjà ?!

― Franchement Kuwabara, d'où veux-tu que je les sortes ? Et je cherche ma DS je te signale.

― Ta D… MA DS ! KAMISAMA ! Y a plus de batterie, elle s'est éteinte ! POURKWAAH ?!

Désespéré, le ningen s'écroula parterre, agrippé à sa Nintendo DS. Hiei leva les yeux de son manga et soupira.

― C'est pas la fin du monde, remets-toi. C'est qu'un jeu.

― NANI ?! J'viens de ruiner trois longues heures de travail !

― Navré, vraiment. Mais c'est pas une raison pour hurler et te rouler par terre comme un misérable classe D… Tu l'as fait une fois, tu devrais pouvoir le refaire.

Les yeux de Kuwabara lançaient des éclairs. Le jaganshi leva un sourcil avant de juger que la confrontation était une mauvaise idée par vingt-sept degrés et reprendre sa lecture.

Kurama suspendit son geste.

― Dans ce cas, on a plus besoin de ma DS.

Il fit une pause et regarda la table d'un air pensif et indécis.

― Tu me diras si tu n'arrives pas à le chopper la prochaine fois, je te l'échangerai.

― Hum hum, grinça le ningen entre ses dents. M'ci.

― Y a pas d'quoi. Bon… Rangeons.

Il prit le sachet, le noua et le fit disparaître sous la masse de cheveux roux avant d'y ajouter l'encyclopédie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hiei qui ne semblait pas disposé à lui remettre le manga.

― Maintenant que j'y pense, Hiei, je trouve plus les PAF.

_PAF… c'est quoi encore c'te bête ? Hn… Ah voilà, ''Préservatifs A la Fraise''… D'accord… Heureusement que j'ai un traducteur incorporé…_

― C'est moi qui les ai.

― Ouf !

― Euh… C'est quoi un PAF ?

― On t'expliquera quand tu seras plus grand, sourit Kurama.

― Nani ?

Kurama sourit et Hiei leva les yeux au ciel devant une des scènes du manga en se disant que c'était quand même drôlement cliché…

_Les filles…_

Yusuke ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. Il finit par s'avancer un peu et demanda :

― Mais… Kurama… D'où tu as sorti tout ça ?

― Yusuke, tu as très bien vu d'où j'ai sorti ça. Et où je l'ai remis.

― Il ne doit pas avoir les yeux en face des trous, glissa Hiei.

― Si ! Mais… Mais tu ne peux rationnellement pas sortir un livre, un sachet ou diantre que sais-je de tes cheveux !

Kuwabara le regarda d'un air vide et Kurama haussa les sourcils.

― Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas compris un mot de ce qu'il a dit, fit Hiei sans lever la tête.

Le kitsune étouffa un rire puis rétorqua que si, il pouvait.

― Comment ?

― Enfin une question pertinente, c'est bien Kuwabara.

― Hiei ! s'exclama Kurama. Bon, comment…

Il réfléchit un instant à une façon simple et claire d'expliquer ça à des ningen.

― Je suis un démon, et comme Hiei, je dispose de pouvoirs. Certains sont plus… utiles que d'autres disons. Je n'avais pas ce pouvoir du temps où j'étais encore sous l'apparence de Yôko Kurama, je ne l'ai découvert qu'il y a quelques années, quand j'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux en tant que Shuichi Minamino.

― Tu les avais courts ?

― Oui Yusuke. Jusqu'à mes douze ans ningen. Après ma mère a accepté que je les laisse pousser. Je trouvais que les cheveux courts ne m'allaient pas.

― Moi je trouvais que si, lui glissa Hiei en penchant la tête de côté.

― Merci Hiei. Mais je me préfère comme ça. Toi pas ?

― Si, les cheveux longs te vont mieux. Mais les courts t'allaient aussi.

― Tu es gentil.

― Hn. C'est la vérité.

Kurama passa affectueusement la main sur le bras de Hiei et lui sourit, flatté. Il se souvint de l'existence de leurs camarades et reprit son explication.

― Oui, donc, j'ai découvert ce pouvoir il y a quelques années. Il y a en fait une sorte de fissure spatio-temporelle qui se forme sous mes cheveux et qui ouvre un espace relativement grand et accessible uniquement par là, dit-il en indiquant sa nuque.

― Mais comment ce pouvoir a-t-il pu apparaître dans le Ningenkai sous une autre forme que ta forme démoniaque ?

― Bonne question, admit le yôkai. Peut-être le résultat d'une plante… Toujours est-il que c'est très pratique. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun bagage quand je me rends dans le Makai. Je mets tout là-dedans.

― C'est rare comme pouvoir ? demanda Kuwabara.

― Relativement.

― Pas tant que ça, intervint Hiei. J'ai la même chose dans ma cape.

― Ah oui, je me souviens du coup de l'aéroport…

Yusuke leva un sourcil et Hiei haussa les épaules.

― Et je n'avais sorti que ce qui était en métal.

― Et encore, je n'ai pas vu ta nouvelle épée, le taquina Kurama.

― Hn.

― Mais… ça vous fait pas lourd ?

― Absolument pas.

― D'où la praticité.

Les deux yôkai synchrones se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire.

― La chance…

― Hn.

_Ça peut durer longtemps comme ça…_

* * *

Ainsi s'achève le sixième OS de la série, ça commence à faire beaucoup les bizarreries capillaires entre Hiei et Kurama... vous trouvez pas ? Hum. Les érudits ont sans doute vu mon petit clin d'œil à Kaneda26 avec les plantes aphrodisiaques :p En tout cas, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est qu'en toute logique vous avez lu l'OS alors : MERCI =D Et r'venez demain !

So, j'espère que ce court OS vous aura plu, et qu'il vous aura arraché un sourire ;P

Mata ne ! A bientôt (j'vais essayer promis..) les p'tits z'amis !


	7. Le Monstre aux Cent Yeux

**Questions Existentielles - Recueil d'OS**

**Thèmes :** Variés ! Qui ne s'est pas déjà demandé comment les cheveux de Hiei faisaient pour tenir comme ça ? Ou encore d'où Kurama pouvait bien sortir ses roses ? Et tant d'autres questions sans réponses ! Je ne peux dignement pas laisser ces innombrables questions sans réponse (plus ou moins) valable. u_u

**Pairings :** Hiei x Kurama, Yusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina, Botan x Enma Jr en général.

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous, les personnages et les jeux cités plus bas ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_.

* * *

YES, au risque de prêcher dans le désert, voila deux OS pour le prix d'un, histoire de me faire (un peu) pardonner mon absence !

Bonne lecture, bon sursaut d'imagination et surtout, bon fou rire ! :p

Ciao !

* * *

**OS n°7 :** Le monstre aux cent yeux. Vous avez tous déjà vu la forme démoniaque de Hiei ? Verte avec des yeux partout et des oreilles pointues ? Bah y paraîtrait, selon des sources souhaitant rester anonymes (et surtout en vie) qu'il en aurait cent. Qu'en dites-vous ? Physiquement possible ? Où qu'y sont ? o_o

Voici donc sans transition le septième one-shot de la série des questions existentielles de Yu Yu Hakusho !

* * *

**Le Monstre aux Cent Yeux**

― Et bein Kuwabara, tu fais une de ces têtes aujourd'hui ! T'es malade ?

Le ningen leva un regard pensif vers son meilleur ami et fit la moue.

― Non je vais bien. J'étais juste en train de me dire que ta forme démoniaque était vraiment cool.

― Ouais, si t'oublie les tatouages tribaux et les cheveux longs… elle est pas mal ! plaisanta le mazoku.

― Je suis sérieux. Celle de Kurama aussi, moitié renard, plus de deux mètres de haut… la classe quoi ! Et puis Hiei aussi, bon il est vert mais ça va avec l'ensemble !

― Hiei est flippant sous sa forme démoniaque. Avec tous ces yeux…

― C'est pratique pendant un combat ! Tu vois partout, tu peux pas être pris par surprise !

― Mouais. Pas facile à porter quand même…

― Bref tout ça pour dire que vous avez de la chance d'avoir une forme démoniaque.

― Euh. Bein. On est des démons, c'est normal qu'on en ait une…

― J'en aimerai bien une aussi figure toi.

― Mais t'en as pas besoin !

― Ça augmente la puissance voire la classe, ça donne envie quand même.

Yusuke haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment passionné par les formes démoniaques, d'ailleurs, il n'avait plus endossé la sienne depuis sa victoire contre Sensui.

― Tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner si tu veux augmenter ta puissance ! lui lança sa sœur depuis la cuisine.

― M'entraîner ? Je fais qu'ça !

― Là c'est surtout tes fessiers que tu entraines à trainer sur le canapé.

Il lui fit un signe peu poli mais se tassa sous le regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

― N'empêche, c'est vrai Kuwa, t'as pas besoin d'une forme démoniaque. Je n'utilise pas la mienne et ça va très bien.

― Hum.

Shizuru revint sur le moment avec un air pensif.

― Au fait, vous savez comment les démons surnomment Hiei au Makai ?

― Comment ?

― Le Monstre aux cent yeux. Ça fait peur hein ?

― Ouais, il est connu comme le loup blanc ou quoi ?

― Il semblerait. Mais dites, vous l'avez vu sous cette forme vous, vous avez vu ses yeux ? Combien y en a ?

― Bein, cent non ?

― Je ne sais pas, ça m'a l'air de faire beaucoup… à moins qu'il n'en ait tout partout partout…

Elle prit un air profondément pervers et mit la main sur sa bouche.

― Tout part… HEY ! Perverse ! Tu crois quand même pas qu'il en a entre les jambes ?!

― Faut bien les mettre quelque part voyons !

― Mettre quoi où ?

Hiei venait d'apparaître sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il venait rapporter un livre qu'il avait emprunté à Shizuru.

Les deux compères eurent un blanc gêné mais la ningen ne se démonta pas.

― Tes « cent yeux ». Tu sais, sur ta forme démoniaque.

― Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

― Où ils sont ?

― Un peu partout.

Echange de regards entendus.

― Partout ?

― Bein oui part… Hn ! PRESQUE partout.

― Allez sois pas timide, dis-nous. Ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce, mentit Shizuru.

― Bein voyons.

― Hn.

― T'en as pas cent dis ? intervint Kuwabara.

― Pff. J'ai jamais compté figure toi, j'avais autre chose à faire !

― Vas-y doucement avec ça, ça rend sourd.

Hiei lança un regard noir à Shizuru qui leva un sourcil taquin.

― Tu sais pas combien t'en as ?

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?

― Culture personnelle.

― Hn.

Yusuke et Kuwabara firent des yeux de merlan frit à Hiei. Shizuru fut plus directe.

― Tant pis, on demandera à Kurama.

Hiei marqua un temps d'arrêt. Valait mieux pas qu'elle demande à Kurama, il était encore capable d'inventer un truc pour le fiche dedans.

Il entra dans l'appartement et lança le livre à la ningen avant de s'adosser à la fenêtre, les yeux sautant d'un point à l'autre de la pièce.

― Tu fais quoi ?

Hiei ne répondit pas. Il se visualisait et comptait mentalement. Pour la seconde fois, l'intervention de Yusuke lui ayant fait perdre le fil. Au bout d'un moment, il annonça :

― Quarante-trois.

― De quoi ?

― D'yeux, ningen no baka.

― Ah ! Ohh, c'est tout ?

― C'est déjà pas mal !

― Ton surnom n'est pas mérité ! s'exclama Kuwabara.

― Hn. On s'en fout.

― Tu es sûr que tu n'en as omis aucun ? Dans la zone centrale par exemple ? glissa Shizuru.

― Hn. Je n'en ai NI sur les fesses NI entre les jambes ! Ningen no BAKA !

― Hum hum.

― J'en ai pas j'te dis !

― Oui oui Hiei. Je te crois.

Elle lui lança un regard taquin avant de le reluquer de haut en bas.

_Grrr. Ningen à la noix ! Comme si j'avais un œil à cet endroit __**là**__ ! Hmpf…!  
_

― Un p'tit périscope, pratique non ?

― Un petit péris… ?! Mais t'es pas bien ?!

Hiei, les bras tendus derrière lui et les mains accrochées au rebord de la fenêtre regardait la jeune femme avec des yeux effarés, les joues légèrement rouges de honte. Yôkai ou pas, il n'en restait pas moins un homme et Shizuru savait où frapper pour lui faire piquer un far.

Yusuke et Kuwabara se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, imaginant Hiei avec un… « p'tit périscope ». Le yôkai rougit de honte et de colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Shizuru s'avança et le prit par les épaules avant de le secouer un peu.

― Allons allons, le prends pas mal, je te taquine ! Mais, ajouta-t-elle tout bas, t'es sûr que t'en as pas omis un ou deux ?

Hiei étouffa un grondement (plutôt infructueusement) et se raidit.

― NON ! Stupides ningen !

Il disparut d'un coup et les bras de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur de l'air. Elle se redressa, un peu surprise et amusée aussi. Son frère et Yusuke n'arrivaient pas à calmer leur fou rire.

― Hum…

― Qu'es…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? gloussa Kuwabara.

― On y est peut-être allé un peu fort sur ce coup… Il l'a vraiment mal pris…

― Mais non, hoqueta Yusuke, c'était une _*graaande inspiration*_ question légitime !

* * *

Mouarf. C'est vrai qu'il est court... (cet OS..) mais marrant non ? Voila qui fait marcher les méninges... la question des yeux de notre koorime, pas vrai ? Hum, m'est avis que ça ne doit pas être des plus pratique, un p'tit périscope... u_u 8D

Thème plutôt intéressant, à reprendre plus tard 0:-)

J'ose espérer que ça vous a plut !

A la revoyure !

Aki


End file.
